


[Podfic] Entrapdak: Season 5 Epilogue

by allysseriordan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Napping, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan/pseuds/allysseriordan
Summary: What happened just after Season 5 ended for Hordak and Entrapta? So much time now. Maybe Hordak can just...Rest for a minute?
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Kudos: 5





	[Podfic] Entrapdak: Season 5 Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Entrapdak: Season 5 Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204820) by [TheWitchOfTheRock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchOfTheRock/pseuds/TheWitchOfTheRock). 



> First time doing voices in a very long time. I hope it's not as horrendous as it feels to me (I have only just recorded this about ten times...).

**Listen:**  


**Text:** [Entrapdak: Season 5 Epilogue ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204820)

**Author:** [TheWitchOfTheRock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWitchOfTheRock/pseuds/TheWitchOfTheRock)

 **Reader:** [Allysse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allysseriordan)

 **Length:** 4:07

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/entrapdak-the-witch-of-the-rock)

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for 'Mermista quirking a bro'. I was supposed to say 'brow', obviously >.<  
> I didn't notice as I was reading it and then couldn't be bothered to rerecord just this one word (there may well be others in need of rerecording but nothing else jumped to my ears as I was editing).


End file.
